


Ficlet

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [23]
Category: Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I can't chose, I think it works for both, M/M, loki and tony - Freeform, or - Freeform, practice, thranduil and bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Just came into my head and wanted to write it down. So what do you think? Marvel or The Hobbit? Thranduil and Bard or Tony and Loki?





	

“What **are** you doing?”

 

“Shht, go back to sleep.”

 

“I can't go to sleep when you have your hands all over me.”

 

“I don't have my 'hands all over you'. I'm just massaging you.”

 

“Why? And why do it when I'm asleep.”

 

“Cause I want my hands all over you without you complaining about it.”

 

“I'm **not** complaining about it, I was just curious.”

 

“Don't tell me you've never gotten a massage before?”

 

“My kind isn't very hands on.”

 

“Is that so? Feels like you're missing out in my opinion. How does it feel?”

 

“Good. Relaxing. I like your weight on me.”

 

“It's not too heavy?”

 

“Please, as if I can't support you.”

 

“Just checking. Hmnn, I love the feel of your skin.”

 

“What. Why?”

 

“It's just so smooth and cool. It feels nice.”

 

“You know that's not.”

 

“Shhhttt, I know love. I've told you, you don't have to hid from me.”

 

“It's not...”

 

“Shhhttt. It's okay. Relax, go back to sleep. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Very much so.”

 


End file.
